


Suits and Sweat

by terradog13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile must watch over the heir of the mighty Donquixote Industries as he looks over Crocodile's company. Not long after, Doflamingo makes a bet that Crocodile will not want a professional relationship after a week of challenges thought up by him. Crocodile agrees, insistent that he would never want anything to do with the man. However, his mind will soon change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wager

Crocodile scowled as he looked up from his computer. That bastard was smiling at him again. Through the glass walls of his office, the man smiled at him, the grin taking up a majority of his face. That board of fools had actually thought that it would be a good idea to put this man under his watch. They were grinning as they had told him about how he would watch over Doflamingo Donquixote, the heir to Donquixote Industries, ( which his company heavily depends on), as he looked around their company for a few weeks. Though he had wished desperately to say no, the plans had already been set before he was even asked, the question merely a formality.  
And so, he had reluctantly agreed, meeting him at the front door of the company to greet him. He had walked up in a disgustingly neon pink suit and a strange pair of sunglasses that he has never taken off as of yet. He had inwardly cringed but had still managed to greet him in a cool voice, remembering only then of the warning about his ‘unique’ attire from the board. When he had stretched out his hand to shake Doflamingo’s, the man had used both hands to enthusiastically shake his outstretched one up and down. For a moment, he thought he had felt a small jolt of electricity when their hands touched, but he pushed it away as his imagination. He had had a wide grin plastered on his face that Crocodile had not seen slip in these past three days. It was only Thursday morning and he was already weighing the pros and cons of killing that infuriating man outside his office. The board had so kindly decided to put a desk outside of Crocodile’s office for the man to sit at when he was not touring the building. Of course, they had faced it towards his office so that Doflamingo would be able to catch his attention if he needed it. However, Crocodile could not remember a moment when he had been asked about anything that had to do with the company. It was always nonsense about his favorite food or color or where he liked to eat after work. He had been asked out to dinner to “unwind after a long day”, all three days, and all three days he had politely declined. To make matters even worse, he could feel the weight of that stare on him from time to time, and when he would look up from the corner of his eyes, he would see that bastard smiling at him, like now. He didn’t know if it was his current lack of caffeine or if it was his patience being frayed from the last few days, but the last bit of his tolerance snapped and he quickly stood and went over to his door to open it. He leaned in the doorway and glowered at the man as he called him.  
“Mr. Donquixote, could you come in here?” He asked with a calm voice that did not show any traces of his annoyance. The man quickly stood up and eagerly nodded before walking over, following Crocodile into and closing the door behind him. Crocodile settled against the front of his desk, arms crossed. Doflamingo stood next to the chair in front of Crocodile, making it look a chair for children compared to him. Crocodile inwardly tched, remembering yet another thing he disliked about the man, how he towered over him, making Crocodile always feel like he’s trapped in a close space, even when they’re outside. Crocodile looked into Doflamingo’s eyes, his own eyes narrowing slightly.  
“I do not know how things work at your company, Mr. Donquixote, but here, one does not spend the time that they should be working on inane questions and long stares at other employees.”  
Instead of apologetic, Doflamingo looked ecstatic.  
“I just want know more about you. Is there something wrong with getting to know the people you work with?”  
“If it gets in the way of work, then yes.”  
Doflamingo pouted slightly.  
“But you always refuse my offers to go out after work.”  
Because I can barely deal with you at work.  
“Because I wish for our relationship to stay professional.”  
“And what about what I wish for?”  
Crocodile scowled slightly.  
“What do you mean?”  
Doflamingo stepped slightly closer, his body now looming directly over Crocodile’s.  
“How come you can have what you wish, but not me?”  
The words came out of Crocodile’s mouth before he could think about their consequences.  
“And just what do you wish for?”  
He immediately regretted asking as he saw that grin grow wider, almost predatory. Doflamingo leaned down, his arms on each side of Crocodile’s body leaning against the desk, his face growing close to the shorter man’s.  
“I wish to see you in a very unprofessional environment in very unprofessional clothing, if any at all.”  
Crocodile did not try to hide his recoil in disgust.  
“Unfortunately, I would not like to do anything of that sort with you, and I never will.”  
Doflamingo raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Completely,” Crocodile sneered, the vestiges of his professional manner now gone.  
Doflamingo straightened up slightly, moving his face slightly away.  
“Then why don’t we make a little wager?”  
Crocodile raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh? And why would I do that?” Doflamingo shrugged.  
“We both have things we want to do. Whoever wins the bet gets their wish. If you win, I’ll stop asking about anything that’s not work-related and I’ll focus on my work. Plus, I’ll write up a new contract that is more favorable to your company than the current one.”  
Crocodile was tempted, but still wary.  
“And what is this bet?”  
“It’s simple. I’ll give you a little challenge every day for seven days, and if you can complete each one then it’s your win.”  
“So I just have to get through a week of ridiculous challenges?”  
Doflamingo nodded.  
“If at the end of the week, you still just want a professional relationship, then I lose.”  
Crocodile thought it over for a moment. It sounded almost too simple. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious.  
“And what do you get if you win?”  
Doflamingo grinned.  
“There’s no chance of that, so there’s no reason to tell you, right?”  
Crocodile glowered.  
“As if I would lose to someone like you.”  
Doflamingo’s smile grew even wider and he shrugged, shaking his head.  
“If you can’t lose, then where’s the harm of doing it?”  
Crocodile glared.  
“Do you mean besides the harm to my pride for actually lowering myself to such a thing?” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought. When he finally came to a decision, he sighed again before looking up at the other.  
“Fine.”  
As Doflamingo opened his mouth to say something, Crocodile raised his hand.  
“However, I would like to set a rule. You can’t set a challenge that would require us to meet outside of work. Also, you cannot touch me if I do not allow it.”  
Doflamingo’s smile seemed to falter just the slightest bit before he nodded, and held out his hand.  
“Do we have a deal then?”  
Crocodile warily shook the outstretched hand, unable to shake the feeling that he just sold his soul to the devil.  
“When does this challenge start?” Crocodile asked in a bored tone of voice to hide the unease that he was feeling.  
“Why not next Monday? We can have a fresh start. Besides, it will allow me to get ready.”  
Crocodile nodded before he started to stand up straight, trying to keep as much as distance as he could between the two of them.  
“If that’s settled, I’m going to return to my work now.”  
“Alright.” Doflamingo slowly straightened, his arm brushing Crocodile’s side before he turned around and went to the door, opening it before he turned his head back to Crocodile, who was still in the same position.  
“The week will pass by before you know it,” he said before laughing to himself and then closing the door behind him. Crocodile stood there for another moment before he finally went and sat in his chair, attempting to work, but his mind was filled with the possibilities of what the challenges were going to be.  
The rest of the week followed suit, his mind so busy with thinking of the possibilities that he did not notice how quickly Monday had rolled around.


	2. Day One

When Crocodile passed by Doflamingo to go to his office, he noticed a small, white gift bag on the floor next to his chair. He did not say anything when the taller man waved at him, nor did he say anything when the man followed him to his office, the small bag in one hand.  
When they entered Crocodile’s office, Doflamingo took the opportunity to close and lock the door. Crocodile, who had walked over to his side of the desk, looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but did not question it.  
“You’re so grumpy this morning,” Doflamingo complained.  
“Did you fall out of bed or something?” His smile grew wider for a moment.  
“Maybe a gift will help.” He then walked over and placed the bag on the desk.  
Crocodile looked at it with slight curiosity. He then took out the thin paper on top to reveal the ‘gift’ inside. He looked at it with revulsion, his lip slightly raising in disgust as he studied the item. It was a bra, and a rather risque one at that. The arm and side straps were made of a dark, slightly sheer lace, the side straps ending with hooks on one side and their latches on the other. There was not much of a front. Two triangles of dark red patterned fabric were connected with a piece of black lace, a small black bow in the center. He picked it up, gingerly holding it between the tips of his thumb and index finger. After a moment, he looked at the excited younger man.  
“...You expect me to wear this?”  
Doflamingo shrugged.  
“You could always just give up.”  
Crocodile growled in reflex.  
“Never.”  
He placed the bra on his desk and began to take off his suit jacket and cravat. He glared at Doflamingo when he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.  
“Don’t mind me,” he said, waving his hand in a symbol to continue. “Keep going.” Crocodile glowered at him for a moment longer before he let out a sigh and continued. He neatly folded both the jacket and cravat before placing them on the desk. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Doflamingo let out a whistle.  
“Can’t you go slower? Why not give a show!” Crocodile scowled and, in a somewhat petty move, he began to unbutton even faster. Doflamingo let out a chuckle before he continued to silently watch.  
Once Crocodile had undone the last button, he carefully shrugged out of the shirt and slowly placed it down to ensure that there were as few wrinkles as possible. When he was satisfied, he pulled his undershirt over his head and placed it beside the other clothing. He looked over at Doflamingo, waiting for some kind of remark about his now bare upper half. To his surprise, Doflamingo was silent, something in his expression making him appear focused as he stared, or at least, Crocodile thought he was staring, at his chest.  
“What?” He said in a slightly irritated tone.  
Doflamingo did a slight double take before shaking his head slightly, leaning back slightly in the comparatively small chair.  
“Just wondering when you’re gonna put it on. Day’s a’ wasting.”  
Crocodile rolled his eyes before grabbing the skimpy piece of fabric. He held it for a moment, feeling the fabric beneath his thumb, before finally beginning. He had a little trouble pulling the straps over and onto his shoulders. He had even more trouble attempting to hook the back, the front riding up further and further as he struggled.As he tried to hook it, he tried to remember the last time that he had done anything like this. Never, most likely… Well, that time in college might count...  
Doflamingo cleared his throat. When Crocodile looked over, he playfully wiggled his eyebrows and fingers.  
“Want me to help you with that?”  
Crocodile’s mouth began to scowl before he stopped and gave just a slight smirk.  
“If you recall, you have to keep your hands off unless I allow you to.”  
Doflamingo nodded.  
“I asked, didn’t I?”  
“Just sit there until I’m done.”  
Doflamingo gave him a slight salute. Crocodile sighed and tried to return to his thoughts, but he had lost it due to the other man’s nonsense. After a few moments more, he was finally able to wrap the hooks around the last set of loops. As he lowered his arms, he looked down to see his handiwork. It was clearly too small, as the dark red fabric that should have covered his nipples had risen just slightly above them, the bottom of the border lace just barely not touching. He glanced at Doflamingo, who was covering his mouth with his hand.  
“I suppose I guessed the size wrong,” he said, his voice sounding somewhat muffled and just a little shaky with laughter. Crocodile was about to ask him what his problem was, but then decided that it was probably best not to ask. He turned to his desk, bending over slightly as he picked up his undershirt. When he went to straighten up, he suddenly let out a hiss, clenching the fabric in his hand as the bra brushed over his nipples. Just for a moment, a small part of the red fabric had slid over his nipple, the smooth cloth soft before the lacy border had suddenly scratched against him, the contrast stealing his breath. He stood still for a couple moments, trying to compose himself. He then looked at Doflamingo. Before, Doflamingo had been bent over in the chair, looking on amused. Now, he appeared frozen, seemingly staring at the older man. Crocodile frowned.  
“Did you do this on purpose?”  
Doflamingo was still for a moment longer before he began to stir, quickly regaining his composure as he stood up, leaning over just a bit so that he was smiling in Crocodile’s face.  
“Why, whatever would make you think that, Croccy?”  
Crocodile took a small step back.  
“Do not call me that,” he spat out.  
Doflamingo straightened up as far as he could without touching the ceiling.  
“Why not?” he asked in a voice that sounded sullen, though its was slightly unclear because of the smile that did not go away.  
“It’s cute, just like you,” he said in a sing-song voice. When Crocodile went to retort, Doflamingo suddenly pointed at the clock on the wall.  
“While I would love to keep playing with you, I have a meeting to get to. I’ll see you later, Croccy.” He winked and blew a kiss before heading towards the doorway. Before he opened the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, but you can’t just take it off now and put it back on after work. Of course, you don’t need to stoop so low as to cheat because this is so easy for you, right?”  
Crocodile scowled at his back until the door was closed. He briefly thought about making a very rude gesture involving his middle finger, but he decided against it. That would be sinking to his level. He turned his attention back to getting dressed. This time, he was far slower and more careful as he moved around, trying to not repeat the incident from before. When he had finally tied his cravat, he sat down and turned his computer on. He was careful with how moved at first, but as he began to settle into his work, he pace grew more normal. When the clock turned to 3:50, he grabbed the usb needed for his meeting. He had to walk a little slower than usual, as the lacy edge of the bra kept barely brushing against his nipples. He took the elevator to the meeting room floor and made his way to the slowly filling room. His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to Doflamingo as he entered the room. After all, it was hard to ignore a ridiculously tall man in a pink suit. Doflamingo gave him a little nod, his smile growing just a bit. Crocodile chose to ignore him, walking to the front of the room towards the computer connected to the projector. He pulled out the usb from his pocket and, after inserting it, quickly brought up his presentation. After a slightly large breath to compose himself, he began.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the meeting was over, a few people walked over to discuss the meeting’s topic in more detail as almost everyone else began to pack their papers and such into their folders before returning to their own sections. One of the men that stopped to talk to him was the superior who had told him about his ‘assignment’ to watch Doflamingo. The smaller man put out his hand and Crocodile took it, shaking it briefly.  
“As detailed as ever. I’m happy to see that you’re work has not suffered in the slightest with the addition of your new task.”  
Crocodile mentally scowled as he outwardly smiled.  
“It is really no problem. It was unexpectedly easy to deal with.”  
The man smiled, nodded, and gave a few more meaningless pleasantries before walking away. As Crocodile was about to turn to leave, he noticed Doflamingo walking towards him, a file in his hand.  
“The research chief asked me to get this to you, so I thought the I would give it to you now.”  
Crocodile looked at both the file and the man offering it somewhat suspiciously before graciously nodding and moving to take the file. Before he could even touch it, the taller man dropped the file onto the floor..  
“Whoops,” he said, grinning as he put his arms up. “ I guess I have a bit of butterfingers today.”  
Crocodile froze for a moment, staring at the fallen file. He then glared at daggers at Doflamingo, who merely smiled at him.  
“Shouldn’t you pick it up?”  
Crocodile quietly let out a few choice words as he slowly bent down, feeling the bra’s movement as he grabbed the file, stopping for a moment.  
“What’s wrong? Do you need help getting up?” Doflamingo asked, the amusement in his voice clearly heard by Crocodile. Slightly provoked by the taller man’s hidden taunts, he quickly stood up, covering his mouth as if he were coughing in an effort to conceal the little gasp that had escaped. However, Doflamingo’s gleeful expression clearly showed that he had heard. In an attempt to keep his remaining pride intact, he quickly turned and made his way to the elevators. He did not have to wait long before he was able to get onto an empty one. As he went to press his floor, he saw Doflamingo quickly walking over, clearly signaling to hold the elevator. Almost immediately, he began to press the button to close the doors. They were about to fully close when a long, pink leg was thrust between them. They slowly opened up, allowing the man outside to crouch down and enter, standing close to Crocodile as he pressed the button to their floor.  
“Didn’t you see me?”  
Crocodile sighed.  
“It’s rather hard not to see you. I believe the only way is if one were blinded by that hideous suit.”  
Doflamingo laughed.  
“So you’re saying you can’t take your eyes off me.”  
Crocodile did a slight double take before looking away and letting out a small hmph.  
“If you’re finished uttering nonsense, then I’m going to go and remove this atrocious piece of cloth.”  
He looked back in time to see Doflamingo’s smile grow.  
“Right here?” he asked in a playfully shocked tone. “How forward of you.”  
Crocodile scowled. “In my office, you nimwit.”  
Doflamingo shrugged. “If you say so.”  
The doors then opened in front of them, the two making their way to Crocodile’s office. After closing and locking the door, Crocodile once again began his process of undressing and folding his clothes, his back to Doflamingo. As he was struggling with the back clasps, he heard a small click! and saw a small flash. He quickly turned to see Doflamingo holding his phone upright.  
“Delete it.” he growled.  
“Don’t feel like it.” Doflamingo said in a childish tone.  
Crocodile was about to argue before he remembered where they were. He sighed and made a mental note to grab the man’s phone somehow before he left to return to his own company.  
It took him a minute, but he was finally able to remove it, throwing it in Doflamingo’s direction.  
The smiling man grrabbed it in the air and tucked it into a pocket inside of his coat. Crocodile quickly redressed, feeling in control of himself again when he got the final step of adjusting his cufflinks. When he felt proper again, he looked over at the other man.  
“Now that it’s over, I shall be leaving now. So, please see yourself out now.”  
Doflamingo nodded.  
“Alright. I need to prepare for tomorrow anyway. If I were to give one suggestion, than I would say to wear comfortable underwear.”  
Before Crocodile could reply, he was out the door. Crocodile, left with his mouth open in surprise, stood there for a moment before sinking into his chair. He put his head into his hands, briefly going over Doflamingo’s parting words before deciding that that would do more harm than good. If I stress over it, he’ll win. It’s what he wants me to do, fret and worry over his nonsense while he sits on the side, smiling. After coming to this conclusion, he finally stood back up and collected his things. After he returned home, he spent a few moments perusing his underwear collection to see what he had.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! I couldn't sleep so here's another chapter!

As Crocodile began to settle at his desk, placing his suit coat on the back of his chair and his suitcase in the corner, he was unsurprised to see Doflamingo slink in through the door.

“Good morning, sweetie,” he said in an overly sugary voice. Crocodile couldn’t help but let out a noise of disgust.

“Don’t be disgusting this early in the morning.” He then gave a small smirk.

“Though I suppose that’s like asking you not to be yourself.” 

Doflamingo just kept smiling.

“Well, if you can give retorts like that, then I guess you’re ready for today’s fun.”

Crocodile instantly frowned, glancing at the small box in Doflamingo’s hand.

“What is it? Something to go in my ass? Or perhaps it just goes in my underwear.”

Doflamingo’s eyebrows rose, his surprise evident as he stopped whatever he was going to say. After a moment, his grin grew.

“Did you actually listen to what I said?” 

Crocodile looked slightly affronted.

“I thought it would be a part of today’s trial”.

Doflamingo laughed.

“I didn’t think you’d actually listen.”

He put a finger underneath his sunglasses, presumably wiping away a tear.

“That’s so cute! I can’t believe that you actually listened to me.”

When he finally calmed down, he handed the box over to the now fuming man. Crocodile took it with a huff, opening it to find a white cloth. As Crocodile took it out and inspected it, he realized that it was a cravat. It was made from a very fine material, and he was certain that it had to have been very expensive. As he looked it over, he noticed a strange yet familiar scent coming from it. When he turned it over, he saw a spot that was hard and slightly crusty. He brought it to his face and took a small sniff before quickly pulling away, looking back at Doflamingo who had a large smile on his face.

“What did you do?” He asked quietly, trying to keep his rage hidden. Doflamingo chuckled.

“What do you mean? All I did was buy a nice cravat for you. I thought you would prefer something you’d usually wear instead of a bra.” He looked over Crocodile.

“Unless you would prefer the bra? It really seemed to suit you.”

Crocodile slowly breathed in and out, trying to maintain his composure. He pointed the stain.

“Then what is this?” 

Doflamingo suddenly stood up as much as he could in the office before quickly moving towards Crocodile. He placed his hands on the desk behind Crocodile, trapping him between it and the younger man’s lengthy body. Doflamingo leaned down, his mouth on the same level of Crocodile’s ear, just barely an inch away from touching him. A part of Crocodile’s mind recognized part of the scent from the cravat emanating from Doflamingo’s body.

“It doesn’t matter what I did to it, does it? Because no matter what, you will still wear it. You will still have it touching you. So, isn’t it better to pretend to not know than to have your thoughts confirmed?”

With that, Doflamingo slowly backed up so that he was looking Crocodile in the eyes. At this distance, Crocodile could almost see Doflamingo’s eyes through the shades. He kept his gaze as he replied.

“Don’t give me some bullshit like that. If you think that I care that much what you did, then you must be even more foolish than I thought. Besides, if you don’t get to tell me, that’s less fun for you, isn’t it?”

With those words, he began to untie the cravat that he was already wearing. With a deft hand, he removed the first cravat and, after folding it neatly, tied the new one in its place, making sure that the stained part was folded beneath, unseen. After he tucked the last part in, he finally looked back up at Doflamingo who had slightly backed up to give him room and was standing there with a surprised expression on his face. Suddenly, he began to laugh, holding a hand to his forehead.

“You really are the best! A little taunt can make you put that thing on without any hesitation.” 

When the laughter subsided, a smirk began to grow on his face. With a rush, he was close to Crocodile’s face again.

“You do bring up a good point though. It’s less fun if I don’t tell you.”

He moved his lips near Crocodile’s ear again, his breath brushing against it.

“I’ve been waiting to tell you how I laid in bed, stroking my cock with this cloth, imagining that it was your sweet mouth. About how your hair was mussed and how  _ your eyes, _ ” he growled the last words, causing a small shiver in Crocodile in response.

“Your eyes were glazed over, seeing nothing but the dick you were sucking like the best damn candy you’ve ever had, your head moving to the same rhythm as the fingers in your ass. And when I finally came, I poured it down your pretty throat, watching you drink it up like a thirsty bitch. And when I pulled out from between your lips, you licked them before asking me for seconds.” He let out a low, almost raspy chuckle.

“I almost had to go a second time.”

Crocodile stood there, stock-still, trying to calm his breathing and heartbeat. He tried to push the imagery out of his mind, but it stayed there, eclipsing the rational side of his mind. Doflamingo slowly backed away, making sure that  Crocodile’s eyes were on him.

“If you don’t need anything else, I’m going to start on my work.”

He then turned and raised the blinds, opening the view to his desk. He moved to the door and opened it, pausing for a moment before leaving. He turned around, the smirk still on his face.

“You might want to do something about that trembling before someone else comes in. They might think you’re sick.” He let out a small cackle before finally closing the door behind him. Crocodile looked down to find that he was indeed trembling. He also saw that the other man had failed to mention the obvious bulge in his pants. He slowly made his way around his desk to sit in his chair. He tried to take in a deep breath to calm himself, but that only made him smell the stained cravat more. He looked out the window and, seeing no one, put a hand over his nose and mouth, trying to block out the scent as he breathed deeply. He tried to think of what he needed to do today, making a mental plan so as to ignore the thoughts still lingering in his mind. After a few minutes, he lowered his hand, as close to calm as he was going to be able to get. He turned on his computer and finally started on his own work, focusing as much as he could on it. For the most part, he was able to stay on task, pushing the scent and the thoughts accompanying it to the side. He was so focused that he jumped when there was a knock at his door. 

“Who is it?” He barked, a little harsher than the way he would have normally said.

“I-It’s Galdino, sir.” 

Crocodile sighed.

“Enter.”

The man entered, cowering slightly as he came to stand in front of Crocodile’s desk. He offered him the file that he was holding onto.

“Here’s the contract from the company Paula signed with.”

Crocodile took it from him, opening the folder to look the contract over, before he paused.

“Galdino, you understand how important this contract is, yes?”

Galdino slowly nodded his head, looking somewhat confused.

“Of course, sir. From what I understand, it should make the company hundreds of thousands.” 

Crocodile glanced up at him as he picked up the contract and turned it towards the trembling man.

“Then why, pray tell, did you allow some wax to get on the  _ important _ contract?”

On a very small part of the bottom was a bit of hardened wax. Galdino’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping open like a fish.He began to apologize, but Crocodile stopped him.

“I have warned you about having candles on your workdesk, yet you don’t seem to listen.”

Crocodile sighed, lowering his head. As he breathed in, his eyes widened, realizing too late the mistake that he had made. In lowering his head, he had placed his nose near the cravat, allowing him to fill his nose and mind with the scent. For a moment, he thought about just pulling the damn thing out so that he could breathe without smelling it.

“Sir?”

With a start, he quickly looked up to see Galdino’s worried face. 

“Are you feeling well? Your face is red.” 

Crocodile scowled at him.

“I’ll feel better when you give me a proper contract. Now go!” 

Galdino bowed his head before quickly walking out. As he left, Crocodile looked out to see Doflamingo watching him, smiling. When the other man saw him looking, he gave a little wave. Crocodile quickly looked away, pretending to read the contract before him, though the only things that he could think about was that _damn_ _scent_ and Doflamingo’s eyes watching him. It suddenly came to mind that the desk was only a single panel in the front, hiding anything that he did behind it. There was a part of him, a part that he had almost forgotten about, that made him brush his hand against the erection that was starting to grow again. He allowed himself to let out a small gasp as he cupped himself and rubbed his thumb back and forth. He glanced back and couldn’t but smirk at what he saw. Doflamingo looked like he had been frozen, his stare piercing into Crocodile. If he were younger, he might have described the feeling that that he was starting to get as giddiness. While keeping eye contact, he pointed at the computer. He opened the work messenger and clicked on the temporary account made for Doflamingo’s stay. He quickly typed in his message:

_ If you get up before I’m finished, the deal is off _

His excitement grew as he watched Doflamingo quickly read the message before turning back to face him, the smile finally gone from his face, a small scowl replacing it. Crocodile grinned as he unzipped his pants and released his erection, hissing through his teeth at the feeling of the air against his skin. His eyes stayed locked with Doflamingo’s as he brought his fingers to his mouth and, with a sly grin, began to lick his own fingers. Before, he would have thought this too degrading a task for him to do, but the expression on the other man as he slowly coated each finger with saliva made it more than worth it. As he finished with the final finger, the middle finger, he lowered the others so that he was flipping off Doflamingo. He gave the finger a kiss as he watched the ever-changing expressions on Doflamingo’s face. He finally lowered his hand to touch his already dripping cock. After he slowly grasped it, he began to move his hand back and forth. He looked back to see that, to his amusement, Doflamingo’s face seemed to grow more and more strained with every stroke of his cock. There was something empowering about the fact that he could excite someone else with his facial expressions. He moved his other hand so that he could pull the cravat closer, breathing it in deeply. Even from this distance, he could see the taller man’s shaking figure, his feather coat making him look like a tree shaking in the wind. The feeling of power over him and the intoxicating scent combined to helped him along to the last few needed strokes. What made him finish was the look in the other’s eyes that he could actually see, as the sunglasses that had seem permanently glued on him had slid down his nose slightly, revealing a part of shockingly blue eyes that seemed to radiate Doflamingo’s want, heating Crocodile’s body even more. With one more squeeze, he cried out as he coated the inside of his desk. As he breathed heavily, he raised his now dirty hand and showed it to Doflamingo in a clear sign to wait. He tucked himself back in before zipping his pants back up. He then opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a set of wipes. He moved his hand so it seemed like he was about to clean his hand, when, with a smirk in Doflamingo’s direction, he wiped his hand on the back of the cravat. When that was done, he finally cleaned his hands, throwing the dirty wipe in the trash before he fixed the cravat. He pointed at the computer again. He went to the still open messenger and typed:  _ finished _ . He couldn’t help the smirk that appeared as he saw Doflamingo jump up and rush in. He slammed his hands down on the desk as he glared down at him.

“That was fuckin’ unfair, you know.”

Crocodile smiled at him.

“Oh? But you seemed to enjoy it. Judging from your eyes, you were entranced.”

Doflamingo’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, quickly moving his hand up to put the sunglasses back.

“It was still cruel, though,” he whined, a hint of desperation in his voice. Crocodile merely shrugged.

“Well, if it feels that bad, then I suppose you just have to earn the right to touch me. To think, you were so confident when you were in here earlier, describing your little fantasy.” He leaned closer to the man towering over him.

“Would you like to know what I fantasized about?”

He saw Doflamingo move closer in anticipation, bending down so that his face was closer. Crocodile stood up and placed his lips near the taller man’s ear.

“If you want to know so badly,” he quietly growled out, feeling the other tense. 

“Then you have to win.” He then suddenly gave a soft bite to the lobe of Doflamingo’s ear before backing away. Doflamingo’s face was red as he touched his ear. With a laugh, Crocodile walked around him towards his door.

“While I actually do some work, why don’t you clean up the mess down there.” He closed the door and walked away, only looking back once to see Doflamingo still frozen. He continued on his way, counting today as a win in his favor, not thinking of the consequences awaiting him tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can really tell how much I know about business. After I wake up, I'll finish writing the bonus for this chapter. It was going to be a part of this, but I'm about to knock out. See ya later!


	4. Day 2: A Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the little bonus!

“You might want to do something about that trembling before someone else comes in. They might think you’re sick.” Doflamingo let out a small cackle before finally closing the door behind him. As soon as heard the click of it closing, he started to walk down the hallway, trying his best to go at a normal pace. He made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom, checking to see if there was anyone there before locking the restroom door. He went into the largest stall and quickly unzipped his pants, freeing himself. He dug his hand inside his coat until he found the bottle that he had been keeping with him since Monday. He shakily opened it, almost dropping the cap as he fumbled with it. Once it was open, he covered his hand before dropping the lubricant on the ground. He roughly grabbed his dick, stroking furiously as he remembered Crocodile’s face. The way that the older man had shivered as he listened to Doflamingo was amazing. The expression on his face afterwards almost made Doflamingo forget the bet and push him down right then and there. The way that his cheeks had reddened slightly and his eyes had stared into his, clearly showing the desire inside him, made Doflamingo shiver. He continued rubbing furiously as he pictured in his mind Crocodile’s office. 

_ Crocodile was naked on his desk, his arms bound by Doflamingo’s belt while the cravat was shoved in his mouth, a makeshift gag. Doflamingo was pumping his hips back and forth, Crocodile’s body moving with every thrust. He leaned down and began to lick and suck on the nipples that had teased him yesterday as Crocodile had undressed. He heard muffled moans coming from Crocodile’s mouth. He looked to see Crocodile staring back at him, his eyes teary and reflecting only him. He put his hands on Crocodile’s hips and, without moving from inside of him, sat in the chair that was behind him, almost dropping Crocodile onto his shaft. The smaller man let out a muffled yelp at the sudden change in position. He put his tied wrists over Doflamingo’s head, resting them on his neck. Doflamingo moved so that he could kiss away the tears that were waiting to fall. He continued to thrust upward, Crocodile moving his own hips to match his pace. Doflamingo began to roughly bite and suck a part of Crocodile’s throat as he began to get close. He pulled the cloth out of his mouth and watched as a smirk grew on Crocodile’s lips. The smaller man leaned closer so that he could say in a low voice, _

_ “Want to match?” Doflamingo then felt teeth on his own throat, biting harder than he had. At the same time, Crocodile tightened around him, both sensations going straight to-  _

Doflamingo quickly turned towards the toilet, releasing himself into the toilet. As he began to come down from the small afterglow, he sank back against the wall.  _ I didn’t think that I’d actually have to go a second time _ , he thought, smiling slightly. He then sighed.  _ The real one is better than any fantasy _ . The imagery of Crocodile’s face had pushed him past the halfway mark. He  began to clean up, fixing his pants and flushing the toilet. He picked up the lube and, after putting the cap back, tucked it back inside his coat. He left the stall and washed his hands. He then unlocked the door and made the way back to his temporary desk. He saw Crocodile talking to some man, an employee that he had seen around, but whose name he had never bothered to remember. Doflamingo chuckled as he saw the irritation that was clearly shown on Crocodile’s face. He watched as Crocodile went to sigh, before suddenly stopping. Doflamingo’s eyes couldn’t look away as Crocodile face went red, his nose near the cravat. He saw the employee move slightly before Crocodile looked up at him, his eyes glaring. The man walked out after that, rushing away as fast as possible. Hs eyes were still on Crocodile when the man finally looked at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled and gave a friendly wave. Crocodile promptly ignored him in favor of reading whatever he had just been given. Or pretended to read, as he appeared a little  _ too _ focused on the piece of paper. He was content just watching, amused at the little charade, when he saw Crocodile slide a hand under his desk, his mouth suddenly opening in what appeared to be a gasp. Doflamingo froze.  _ He’s not doing that here, is he? _ He couldn’t help but stare as Crocodile gave him a smirk that went straight to his groin, which was swiftly going back into action. He noticed Crocodile pointing at the computer before typing something. Doflamingo looked at his computer in time to see a message pop up in the corner of his screen. By the time that he had finished, he couldn't keep up his smile, giving the other man a scowl that matched the one he wore in the mornings. He could only sit there as Crocodile smiled at him, his hand moving beneath the desk. He watched as he moved his hand up and began to lick and suck on each finger like they were a popsicle, his tongue slowly going up and down before wrapping around each one. When he finished, he gave Doflamingo the sexiest middle finger that he had ever seen. He swallowed as Crocodile gave the finger a kiss, sending a grin his way. As he saw the wet hand slide down beneath the desk, an erotic expression spreading across Crocodile’s face soon after, Doflamingo had to fight himself to keep his hands above the desk. There was a part of him that felt that if he tried to relieve himself, it would be Crocodile’s win. He sat still, his eyes trying to catch every detail of the other man’s face, focusing on his panting mouth and the eyes that were filled with lust and confidence. He was so focused on trying to watch the changing expressions that he couldn’t think enough to imagine something. His mind was so filled with thoughts of Crocodile that he didn’t even notice when his sunglasses had fallen down slightly, allowing him a clearer view. He could feel himself getting closer just watching the man on the other side of the window. It felt like hell, being able to see him losing himself to pleasure without being there to help him do it.  _ If he was going to do it by himself, it should be because  _ I _ told him to do so.  _ He saw Crocodile give him one last, sexy smirk before bracing himself against the desk, his facial expression better than any that Doflamingo could have imagined. Doflamingo’s hands gripped his desk as he felt himself almost finish for the third time today. He was about to rise up when he saw Crocodile hold up his now dirty hand in a signal for him to wait. Doflamingo waited, silently thankful for the suit he wore today with his his usual feather coat. The large pink suit coat went over his crotch, keeping the growing stain in his pants unseen and the bulge mostly hidden. He sat there, shaking slightly, as Crocodile tidied himself. He couldn’t help but release a small, needy whine when he saw Crocodile wipe his hand on the cravat. After what felt like an eternity, Crocodile finally pointed to the computer again. Doflamingo whipped his head towards his own, anxiously awaiting his order. When he read that one word, he didn’t even have to think before he was up, rushing into the room that still smelled of lust and sweat, the only evidence left of what had just happened here, as the culprit calmly sat there, a smug grin stretched across his face. He quickly moved closer, slammings his hands down on the desk as he glared down at the smiling man.

“That was fuckin’ unfair, you know.”

Crocodile smiled at him.

“Oh? But you seemed to enjoy it. Judging from your eyes, you were entranced.”

Doflamingo’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, quickly moving his hand up to put the sunglasses back.

“It was still cruel, though,” he whined, a hint of desperation in his voice. Crocodile merely shrugged.

“Well, if it feels that bad, then I suppose you just have to earn the right to touch me. To think, you were so confident when you were in here earlier, describing your little fantasy.” He leaned closer to the man towering over him.

“Would you like to know what I fantasized about?”

Doflamingo couldn’t help but move closer in anticipation, bending down so that his face was closer. Crocodile stood up and placed his lips near his ear.

“If you want to know so badly,” he quietly began to growl, making Doflamingo tense because of the rough sound. 

“Then you have to win.” Doflamingo then felt a bite on his ear before the other man backed away. Doflamingo’s face was red as he touched his ear. With a laugh, Crocodile walked around him towards his door.

“While I actually do some work, why don’t you clean up the mess down there.” He closed the door and walked away, leaving Doflamingo frozen in that room. His thoughts were racing, mainly going back and forth between revenge and how Crocodile’s teeth would feel on other parts of his body. He suddenly remembered what Crocodile had said this morning, and he couldn’t help the menacing grin that grew on his face as he thought of tomorrow’s trial. When he looked down, he made a mental note to make sure to get that cravat back.  _ It should help me finish the third round… maybe a fourth too. _ He sighed.  _ If I don’t make him give up soon, I might not survive the week. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I have no idea how offices or businesses work. The next few chapters should be longer. There will be one for each day. This is my first Dofladile fic, so I'm sorry if they're ooc at all.


End file.
